Pangaia Incestus
'' '' Pangaia Incestus (Latin translation incestus, lit "incest" many people out there needed that translation no doubt) is a short game (that keeps growing, though the physical size is remaining the same... I hope...) and will be used as a test bed for certain features I plan on using in Pangaia: Airdtriath Èirich. ''PI ''takes place in Rithertun, happening a generation before the birth of the Athelradson twins, Athelbert and Boadicea. Summary The male protagonist, Cerdic Stodhierde, has a momcon (mother or Oedipus complex) with Aelfwynn (Galaeton) Stodhierde. Cerdic's sister has a brocon (brother complex) with him, and his mother has a daughter complex on Elflaed Stodhierde. This love triangle has not surfaced as yet. The entire game will happen in Rithertun, the surrounding environs, farmlands, forests and such. Combat may occur (have not figured that out) but quests, H-scenes including incest, bestiality, insectophilia, watersports and the typical genres in games of this nature. Bestiality, insectophilia, and watersports can be disabled at the start of the game and the options menu. Before the game starts, their father died in an accident. Cast The Stodhierde family The protagonist Cerdic Stodhierde, his sister Elflaed, mother Aelfwynn Galaeton, father Wulfstan Stodhierde and grandfather Hicke of Rithertun. The Ansetleah families Ansetleah family tree Edoma Ansetleah the matriarch of the family, her late husband, Sigegar, their son Turec, and daughters Engeled Cleaver, Estrith Bitterdelver, and Godgyth Athelrad. Edoma's second husband, an immigrant from Vaeringjar, Ernulf Ansetleah-Fitz, and their daughter, Edwen. Turec Ansetleah, son of Sigegar and Edoma Ansetleah, husband and uncle of Goldeburga Cleaver and they have one son, Weonard. The Athelrad families Cynibert Athelrad, elder brother of Hewald, and his wife, Godgyth Ansetleah, their son, Ceolfrid, and their daughters, Tonild mac Phàdraig, Wyngyth, and Herwynn. Hewald Athelrad, younger brother of Cynibert, and husband of Mildthínen, and their son, Engelram, and four daughters, Edwen, Sunnhild, Wulfhild, and Ethelhild. The Athelradson family Sigeberht Athelradson, husband of Apollonia Kokinos, a Hellas Dimokratian, and their two sons, Weland and Wulfsige, and daughters, Cyneburg and Kallisto. The Bitterdelver families Bitterdelver family tree The durinn Kumdeag Bitterdelver, husband of the durinn Gabutrude Copperhood, and their durinn son and daughter, Ratmer Bitterdelver and Lurselda Bitterdelver. The durinn Ratmer Bitterdelver, son of Kumdeag Bitterdelver and Gabutrude Copperhood, husband of the human Estrith Ansetleah, their durinn son, Janol Bitterdelver, and their human daughters, Cwenwise Bitterdelver and Cynwis Bitterdelver. The Christopoulos family Ulesagos Christopoulos, a centaur, and husband of Kawakami Kogo, daughter of Kawakami Nagashige and Tsune, their human son and daughter, Toshikatsu and Ai. The Cleaver family Cleaver family tree Bryning Cleaver, husband of Engeled Ansetleah, and their two daughters, Goldeburga Ansetleah and Brihtiua. The Galaeton family Paega Galaeton, brother of Aelfwynn Stodhierde, husband of Ebbe Caerster, and their seven daughters, Beadohild, Frithuswith, Hiltrude, Matilda, Beorngyth, Seaburg, and Godgifu. The Kawakami families Kawakami Nagashige, husband of Sakai Tsune, both from Yashima, their two sons, Yukitomo and Kataaki, and their daughter, Kogo Christopoulos. Yukitomo, son of Nagashige and Tsune, husband of Izumi Suko, and their son, Yuki. Kawakami Yuki, son of Yukitomo and Suko, husband of Iona Spinos, a felidae, and their felidan son Takahiko. Kawakami Kataaki, son of Kawakami Nagashige and Tsune, and husband of the centaur Kysus Christopoulos, sister of Ulesagos Christopoulos, their centaur son Alexis, their human twin sons, Akimori and Tsunehiro, and three centauride daughters, Tama, Tsuru, and Hiko. The Lilim family The intercubus Nymrith, her wife, an ageladan, Nehal Raj, their ageladan son, Sylarax, two daughters, the succubus Helixia Turk and the intercubus Thelora Turk, and Nymrith's husband, the human from ???, Rumen Matov, their three human sons, Luka, Andon and Spiro, their incubus son Bale, two succubus daughters, Roza and Vasilka, and their male intercubus son Iosif. They are extremely rare, almost unique, to have a male intercubus from a mixed species union, usually male intercubus come from two intercubi mating. The Loragolor family A sylvannin, Raejiisa Loragolor, wife of her second husband, a human from Vaeringjar, Ingmar Loragolor-Rosensson, and their sylvanni son and human daughter, Anfalen and Kari. The mac Phadraig family Iagan mac Phadraig from Scotia, husband of Tonild Athelrad, daughter of Cynibert and Godgyth Athelrad, and their daughter Leitis. The Raj family A minotaur, Sylarax Raj, husband of a durinn, Lurselda Bitterdelver, daughter of Kumdeag Bitterdelver and Gabutrude Copperhood, their three offspring, an ageladan daughter Prisis, a durinn son Dorin, and a minotaur son Mekan. It is rare for a minotaur to come from a mixed species pairing. Usually, minotaurs are born from a minotaur and an ageladan couple. The Spinos family A felidan family from Hellas Dimokratia, Onias Spinos and his wife Ianthe Sica, and their four daughters, Acacia Spinos, Iona Spinos, Rhea Spinos and Vesna Spinos. The Turk families Osmanlan Suat Turk, husband of the Osmanlan Rasime Tatli, and their son, Nihat. Osmanlan Nihat Turk, son of Suat and Rasime Turk, husband of the intercubus Thelora Raj, first wife, and his second wife, the succubus Helixia Raj. The Winbeck family Sigebriht Winbeck, husband of the Acacia Spinos, daughter of Onias and Ianthe Spinos, and the two offspring, their daughter Heiu and son Arnulf. Visitors to Rithertun Myrddin Emrys-pen y Ddraig, an airdtriath or highlord. More information You will notice I am using a transliterated form of names in this game (will see if it is possible in Pangaia Æ). I've had several people say that I should make the names modern, though I have had great difficulty locating a modern rendition of the Anglo-Saxon names. I have been able to find a way to transliterate these names difficult though they are. Category:Pangaia I Category:Rithertun (village) Category:Afallon Category:Pangaia Category:Rycharde's Realm games